After the Winter Ends Series - Flower After the Snowflakes (Myungyeol)
by XOXO KimCloud
Summary: Saya nggak bakat bikin summary jadi langsung aja baca chapternya, INFINITE COUPLE MYUNGYEOL UP! GS!


**Tittle : After the Winter Ends Series - Flowers after the Snowflakes**

**Pairing : Myungyeol (INFINITE)**

**Character : Sungyeol, Myungsoo (L), Sungjong, Woohyun (INFINITE), Luhan (EXO), Lee Jun (MBLAQ), OC**

**Warnings : AU, Genderswitch, Slight! rape**

**Part 1**

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengkilap melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan lambat membelah jalanan Kota Seoul yang basah dan terlihat licin akibat tumpukan salju di sepanjang pinggiran jalan yang mulai mencair dengan suhu udara kota itu yang mulai menghangat di bandingkan ketika musim dingin melanda negara itu mulai bulan Desember lalu hingga akhir bulan Februari. Di dalam mobil tersebut sang pengemudi berusaha melajukan kendaraannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan konsentrasi mengingat jalanan kota yang cukup licin membawa sang majikan yang duduk di kursi penumpang di belakangnya sampai dengan selamat ke tempat tujuannya. Sementara itu, tepat di belakang kuris pengemudi terdapat seorang wanita yang usianya masih cukup muda duduk dengan anggunnya. Wajahnya begitu cantik sehingga membuat banyak kaum adam tertarik kepada kecantikannya tersebut. Ditambah dengan rambut cokelat mahogani yang panjang dan ikal tersebut semakin membuat aura elegan yang menguar dari wanita muda itu semakin kuat. Namun, tidak ada senyum yang terpasang di bibirnya yang mungil dan berwarna merah muda alami tersebut. Matanya yang besar dan bulat pun hanya memandang jalanan yang mereka lewati dengan tatapan kosong menandakan tengah terjadi perang yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Berbagai memori akan kenangannya masa lalunya selama ia tinggal di Seoul, membuatnya ragu dengan keputusan yang ia ambil untuk mengambil tawaran pekerjaan perdananya di negara tempat kelahirannya setelah sekian lama ia berusaha untuk menghindar agar tidak kembali ke negaranya itu.

**FLASHBACK MEMORIES**

**_First Memories_**

Plakk!

" Kau dan _dongsaeng_-mu yang manja itu memang sama sekali tidak berguna! Bagaimana bisa kau gagal mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk mendapatkan uang dari cafe itu hah?! Kau hanya ingin bersantai-santai di rumah begitu saja dan mendapatkan makan dengan gratis, begitu? Huh, enak saja! Kau pikir mendapatkan uang gampang hah?! Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung! Kau dan _appa_-mu yang cacat dan penyakitan itu sama tidak bergunanya! Hanya bisa bersantai-santai di rumah dan menikmati uang yang kuhasilkan setelah bekerja susah payah ha?! Bagaimana aku bisa bersenang-senang di dunia ini hah?! Kalian semua memang begitu pemalas!" bentak seorang wanita separuh baya kepada putri kandungnya yang jatuh tersungkur di lantai rumah mereka yang sederhana sambil memegangi pipinya yang terlihat bengkak dan memerah setelah ditampar dengan keras oleh wanita itu. Sedangkan _yeodongsaeng_ dari gadis itu hanya bisa menangis melihat _eonni_ tersayangnya disakiti oleh _eomma_ kandung mereka sambil memeluk lengan _yeoja_ yang lebih tua darinya 3 tahun itu, tangan gadis itu tanpa sadar mengusap kepala _yeodongsaeng_-nya dengan sayang seolah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya.

" Kenapa kalian diam saja hah?! Kau! Jangan menunjukkan wajahmu yang menjijikkan itu padaku dasar anak cengeng! Aishh... kalian semua memang tidak tahu diuntung! Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan keluar dari rumah ini," sambung wanita paruh baya tersebut. Tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengarlah suara pertengkaran kedua orang mereka, yang membuat tangisan si bungsu semakin menjadi-jadi. Sang gadis pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan hanya memeluk adiknya dengan erat.

" Minjung-ah tolong setidaknya lakukan ini untuk kedua anakmu. Kasihan mereka berdua, mereka masih membutuhkan kasih sayang ibunya. _Jebal_! _Dashi saenggakhaejwo_!" kata _appa_ mereka sambil bersujud dan memohon kepada _eomma_ mereka yang sudah siap akan meninggalkan rumah mereka.

" Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap akan tidak! Aku sudah muak hidup seperti ini! Urus sendiri anak-anakmu itu! Aku sudah tidak peduli! Selamat tinggal!" dan dengan kata-kata itulah kemudian wanita setengah baya itu meninggalkan rumah mereka.

**_Second Memories_**

" _Gwaenchanayo nae saranghaneun dongsaeng-ah_! Meskipun sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua di dunia ini. _Eonni_ harap kau tabah dengan semua ini ne? Suatu hari nanti kita pasti bisa hidup dengan bahagia ne? Biarkan _appa_ pergi dengan tenang, jangan membuat beliau khawatir dari atas sana. _Uljima ne_?"

" _Ne_..."

" Nah, begitu baru _yeodongsaeng eonni_ yang paling manis!"

**_Third Memories_**

" Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu dan menerimamu apa adanya? Maukah kau menjadi _yeojachinguku_?"

" Ne," jawab gadis yang mulai beranjak dewasa itu dengan malu-malu dan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya semakin bertambah saja.

" _Aigoo, neon neomu kwiyowoyo_!" kata pemuda yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu sambil mencubit kedua pipi bulat sang gadis.

" Auu, _apayo_! _Nappeun oppa_!" seru gadis itu masih tetap dengan semburat merah yang menggemaskan semua mata yang memandangnya.

**_Fourth Memories_**

" Selamat nona Lee kau diterima diterima menjadi salah satu _trainee_ di perusahaan ini. Mungkin dalam beberapa tahun kedepan kau akan di debutkan menjadi salah satu aktris dari perusahaan ini. Bakat aktingmu memang benar-benar menonjol dari pada peserta yang lain."

" Ah, _gamsahamnida_ atas pujiannya tapi, saya masih harus belajar banyak dari orang-orang yang lebih berpengalaman dari pada saya dan saya harap saya bisa belajar lebih banyak lagi selama saya menjadi _trainee_ di perusahaan ini," balas gadis itu merendahkan dirinya di depan orang yang dua minggu lalu meng-audisi-nya untuk menjadi salah satu aktris _trainee_ di perusahaan yang terkenal akan artis-artisnya yang sangat melejit, Woollim Entertaiment.

**_Fifth Memories_**

" Baiklah-baiklah aku akan menahannya disini setelah itu kita jalankan rencanamu!" kata _namjachingu_ gadis itu dengan seseorang diseberang telepon yang tidak ia ketahui. Saat ini ia sedang berada di apartemen _namjachingu_-nya karena kebetulan tempat ia bekerja berada di dekat apartemen _namjachingu_-nya itu. Ia sangat sering berkunjung kemari untuk sekedar beristirahat setelah seharian ia harus sekolah dan menjalani _training_ nya untuk menjadi aktris di dunia perfilman negara itu dan ditambah lagi dengan kerja sambilannya di cafe untuk membiayai hidup sehari-hari ia dan adiknya. Hubungannya dengan sang namjachingunya ini sudah berjalan hampir dua tahun lamanya yaitu sejak awal tahun lalu hingga sekarang ini. Ia sangat menikmati hidupnya sekarang ini.

Gadis itu sedang bercengkrama dengan sang _namjachingu_ ketika ia mendengar suara pintu depan apartemen namjachingunya di buka. Baru saja ia akan bangkit dan mengecek pintu depan tetapi, tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh sang _namjachingu_. Tiba-tiba saja yang _namjachingu_ mengeluarkan tali yang sebelumnya telah disembunyikan di antara bantal-batal sofa yang mereka duduki dan mengikatkannya kepada kedua tangan si gadis. Sang gadis pun menjadi panik dan hanya bisa meronta namun, tanpa hasil. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**_Sixth Memories_**

" Aku sudah kotor Jaekyungie! Aku kotor!" ratap gadis itu berkali-kali kepada gadis lain yang berada di hadapannya itu. Gadis itu hanya bisa memandang sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan kasihan. Tetapi, apa daya nasi telah menjadi bubur karena apa yang telah terjadi tidak bisa dikembalikan seperti semula. Waktupun tidak akan berputar kembali meskipun ia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk memohon kepada Tuhan untuk mengurangi beban sahabat tersayangnya semenjak kecil itu yang semakin hari semakin bertambah saja.

" Aku tidak tahu selama ini ia hanya menggunakanku sebagai bahan taruhan saja dengan teman-temannya. Aku sudah terlanjur sangat menyukainya. Aku rindu dengan senyuman hangatnya dan pandangan mata itu tetapi semua ini hanyalah palsu. Ia sama sekali tidak menganggapku sebagai manusia. Itu sangat menyakitkan Jae-ah! Aku harus bagaimana lagi agar aku bisa bertahan!" tangis gadis cantik itu hanya semakin menjadi-jadi saja dan sahabatnya itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk menenangkan gadis itu dan hanya memeluknya membiarkan ia menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di dalam pelukannya.

**_Seventh Memories_**

" Annyeong! Tumben sekali kau datang sepagi ini untuk latihan! Biasanya kau akan datang paling tidak sepuluh menit sebelum latihan dimulai!" tegur salah satu trainer di agensinya kepada gadis itu ketika gadis itu datang pukul setengah enam kurang lima menit di pagi hari, tiga puluh menit lebih awal dari jadwal latihan mereka di akhir minggu.

" Entahlah, semalam pelatih meneleponku untuk datang ke kantor untuk datang lebih awal, ada sesuatu untuk dibicarakan katanya. Akh! Sudah setengah enam! Aku harus segera ke kantornya! Dah!"

...

" Kau mendapatkan tawaran untuk bermain sebagai pemeran figuran. Kata mereka, kau sangat cocok dengan peran yang akan mereka tampilkan. Mereka sangat terkesan dengan aktingmu menjadi peran figuran dalam film _action_ kemarin. Ditambah lagi dengan penguasaan bahasa inggrismu yang sangat baik. Jadi, mereka menawarkan peran ini padamu," terang pelatih Jung pada gadis itu.

" Bahasa inggris? Memang dimana film ini akan dibuat pelatih Jung? Sampai-sampai harus menggunakan bahasa inggris juga," tanya gadis itu kepada sang pelatih dengan heran.

" Syuting film itu akan dilakukan di Amerika Serikat dan film yang akan kau bintangi ini akan diproduksi oleh salah satu studio terkenal yang ada di Hollywood. Mereka sangat yakin kau akan menerimanya sampai-sampai perwakilan mereka menghubungi dan mendatangiku secara langsung dan menyerah kopian dari naskah film itu serta surat kontraknya. Sekilas dari naskah yang sempat kubaca film itu memang bergenre _action_..." jelas pelatih Jung pada gadis itu dengan panjang lebar.

" Jwisonghamnida pelatih Jung. Tapi, aku rasa aku harus memikirkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskannya. Aku juga harus meminta pendapat adikku terlebih dahulu," jelas gadis itu.

" Ya, baiklah. Aku memintamu untuk mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu. Tawaran ini benar-benar sangat besar untukmu yang masih seorang _rookie_ di bidang ini."

" Ne, pelatih. Gamsahamnida! Saya permisi dulu."

**_Eigth Memories_**

" Kau harus mendengarkanku dulu! Aku benar-benar melihat mereke berdua sedang bermesraan di taman sekolah!"

" Tidak! Tidak mungkin dongsaengku akan melakukan hal setega itu padaku. Meskipun namja itu sudah menodaiku, tapi belum ada kata perpisahan di antara kami! Mungkin kau salah lihat Jae-ah! Tidak mungkin ia akan berselingkuh dengan namjachinguku!" bantah gadis itu sambil membuka kunci rumahnya. Namun, betapa kagetnya ketika rumahnya tidak terkunci. Ia segera membuka pintu, berharap dongsaengnya itu baik-baik saja karena biasanya pada jam seperti ini adiknya itu masih berada di sekolah. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun di ruang tamu, di ruang makan, di dapur bahkan di kamar mandi sekalipun. Ia menjadi semakin khawatir saja, ia kemudian membuka pintu kamar adiknya namun, yang ia lihat justru tambah menyakiti hatinya. Kakinya serasa membatu dan matanya mulai memanas. Pemandangan di hadapannya membuatnya semakin sakit. Saat ini, adik tersayangnya sedang melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya di atas kasurnya dengan namjachingu gadis itu.

" Sudah cukup aku bertahan," bisik gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri dan menutup pintu kamar adiknya.

**END OF MEMORIES**

Tanpa sadar air mata wanita muda itu menetes, mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah terjadi di masa lalunya yang cukup kelam itu. Saat itu ia dengan segera memilih untuk meninggalkan negara itu dan mengambil tawaran produksi film yang sebelumnya telah disarankan oleh pelatih Jung. Ia meninggalkan semua masa lalunya termasuk adiknya di negara itu, ia ingin memulai hidup yang baru. Seluruh tabungan hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini ia tinggalkan untuk dongsaeng satu-satunya untuk bertahan hidup.

~ _So now I come to you with open arms, Nothing to hide believe what I say, So here I am with open arms hoping you'll see what your love mean to me_~

Wanita muda itu dengan segera menghapus air matanya dan memandang nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu dengan pandangan campuran antara perasaan senang dan cinta.

" _Yes hubby dear_?" jawab wanita muda itu dengan suara sedikit sengau setelah menangis tadi.

" Kau sedang menangis lagi sayang?" tanya seseorang di seberang telepon sana. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya diam saja tidak menyetujui namun, juga tidak menolak pernyataan tersebut.

" Sudah kubilang kan? Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa akan selalu terjadi pergantian musim di setiap tahunnya. Setelah musim dingin berakhir, saatnya musim semi datang. Dan di setiap ketidakberuntungan pasti akan ada saat kau akan memperoleh keberuntungan yang berlipat ganda. Itu semua adalah fase hidup yang harus kau lalui sayang, untuk mencapai kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Bukankah sekarang kau memiliki aku dan _the little one_ untuk selalu bersamamu di setiap waktu? Hal itupun berlaku juga padaku. Kalian akan selalu menemaniku di saat aku sedang berada di bawah dan membutuhkan dukungan. Bukan begitu janji pernikahan kita dulu?" jelas sang penelepon dengan suara lembut yang hanya ia tunjukkan di depan wanita itu dan buah hati mereka.

" Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku! Aku hanya takut semua kejadian itu akan terulang kembali dalam lembaran kehidupanku yang baru! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi," isak wanita itu.

" Berhentilah menangis sayang. Sungguh aku benci melihat atau mendengarmu menangis seperti ini sayang. Aku akan menjamin kalau hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi padamu, karena aku akan selalu ada untuk melindungimu. _Understand_?"

" Ne, _hubby dear_."

" Bagus! Kau harus menghapus jejak air matamu itu! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu dengan bekas air mata di pipimu di momen yang penting seperti ini, arrachi?"

" _Sir, yes sir_."

" _Bye dear husband! Wait me there okay? I really really love you more than anything in this world_," kata wanita itu sebelum mengakhiri percakapannya di telepon.

" _I love you forever, more than anything in this universe, dear!_" balas lawan bicaranya itu.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

" Nyonya silahkan turun," kata sang pengemudi sambil membukakan pintu belakang tempat majikannya itu duduk.

" Ne, kamsahamnida." Wanita itupun kemudian melangkahkan kaki panjangnya yang indah itu ke arah pintu masuk gedung tempat _press conference_ film terbarunya akan diadakan satu jam lagi.

Entah berapa pasang yang harus teralihkan perhatiannya hanya untuk memandang wanita itu ketika berjalan dengan indahnya menuju ke bagian _backstage_ dari _venue_ tersebut. Gaun berwarna _red wine_ dengan panjang nyaris menyentuh lututnya yang ia kenakan bergerak dengan anggunnya seiring dengan langkah kakinya membawanya ke tempat tujuannya. Rambut cokelat mahogany yang panjang dan sengaja dibuat ikal tersebut terbagi menjadi dua, sebagian tersampir pada pundaknya sedangkan sebagian lagi menutup sebagian daerah punggungnya yang terekspos oleh gaunnya.

Tak jarang pula kaum Adam mengomentari pemandangan tersebut dengan decakan kagum ataupun pujian pada figur indah wanita tersebut. Hampir semua dari orang-orang tersebut menyadari siapa wanita yang baru saja mencuri perhatian mereka tersebut dan tak jarang pula mereka mengomentari tentang prestasi wanita tersebut di dunia perfilman yang penuh dengan sorotan kamera dan _spotlight_. Namun, wanita itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan pandangan atau pujian yang dilemparkan kepadanya itu. Ia tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin menuju ruangan belakang panggung tersebut. Ketika ia sampai di ruangan yang ia tuju, banyak _staff_ utama dari produksi film tersebut menyambutnya dengan antusiasme yang tinggi mengingat statusnya sebagai bintang _film_ yang sudah tersohor hingga ke dunia internasional tersebut.

Sedetik setelah kerumunan tersebut mulai menipis dan akhirnya meninggalkannya duduk sendiri di ruang tunggu belakang panggung, sebuah pelukan dari arah belakang membuatnya terlonjak kaget, sampai-sampai ponsel yang sedang ia pegang hampir saja terlepas dari genggamannya.

" _Jeongmal mianhae_, _jeongmal mianhae_, _naega jeongmal jal mothaesseo_! Aku tahu dosaku tidak akan pernah kau maafkan. Tapi kumohon, jangan benci aku, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui kenyataan itu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu," pinta suara yang terlalu familiar di telinganya. Salah satu suara dari orang yang selama ini ia rindukan dengan sangat meskipun orang itu telah membuatnya sakit hati dengan sangat.

" Eonni?" tanya suara itu lagi kali ini dengan nada penuh harap akan jawaban dari wanita itu. Namun, wanita itu malah menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya menahan isak tangis yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan ia keluarkan. Orang yang tadi memeluknya dari belakang pun kembali dan kali ini ia berjongkok di hadapan wanita itu.

" Eonni? Maafkan jongie sudah membuat eonnie menangis lagi. Aku tidak mau melihat eonnie menangis lagi karena itulah jongie akan menghilang dari kehidupan eonni. Karena setiap kali eonni bertemu dengan jongie eonni pasti menangis. Dan jongie tidak mau melihat eonni menangis lagi, karena itu sangat menyakitkan. Maafkan aku eonni..." dan ucapan wanita yang lebih muda dua tahun daripada wanita dihadapannya itu harus tepotong akibat pelukan tiba-tiba yang datang dari yeoja di hadapannya ini.

" Maafkan eonni juga jong-ah. Maafkan eonni karena telah meninggalkanmu sendirian di tempat ini. Sungguh maafkan eonni, tidak pernah sekalipun aku bermimpi untuk membencimu Lee Sungjong. Bagaimana pun juga kau akan selalu menjadi dongsaeng kesayanganku satu-satunya. Harta eonni yang ditinggalkan untuk eonni jaga dan lindungi," kata wanita itu pada Sungjong sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di masing-masing pipi sang dongsaeng. Air mata yeoja yang dibernama Lee Sungjong itupun kemudian turun dengan derasnya melihat kakak perempuan tersayangnya memaafkannya begitu saja meskipun ia tahu kesalahan yang ia perbuat pada kakaknya itu sangatlah besar. Ia merasa menjadi yeoja yang paling rendah ketika ia membandingkan dirinya dengan kakaknya yang berhati lembut itu.

" Uljima jongie-ah. Seseorang pernah mengatakan pada eonni bahwa malaikat terlihat paling indah ketika sang malaikat itu menangis. Ia akan membuat banyak orang ingin melindunginya dari semua hal yang membuat malaikat itu menangis. Tapi, jangan lupakan malaikat adalah makhluk yang paling kuat. Sebanyak apapun ia menangis dan disakiti oleh orang lain, malaikat tersebut akan bangkit lagi dan tetap tidak akan pernah membenci seseorang. Jadilah seperti malaikat itu Jongie-ah sebanyak apapun kau menangis dan tersakiti kau harus tetap kembali menjadi Jongie yang pernah eonni kenal dan eonni sayangi."

" Sungyeol-eonni! Maafkan aku!" isak Sungjong semakin menambah erat pelukannya pada Lee Sungyeol, sang kakak, orang yang paling ia sayangi sepanjang hidupnya, orang yang sangat tepat dengan deskripsi di atas, seorang malaikat. Kedua Lee bersaudara itu hanya berpelukan, melepaskan keriduan setelah lima tahun terpisah dalam kesalahpahaman.

" Aigoo, ini sangat mengharukan. Pertemuan di antara kedua bersaudara dimana yang satu terkhianati dan satu pihak lainnya sebagai pengkhianat dari pihak yang lainnya. Benar-benar mengharukan. Seharusnya Luhan-sshi mengangkat cerita ini menjadi bahan novelnya."

" Lama tak berjumpa denganmu Lee Jun-sshi."

**Te to the Be to the Ce** (Bercanda deehh)**  
**

**Part 2**

" Lama tak berjumpa denganmu juga Lee Sungyeol-sshi. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja setelah apa yang aku dan teman-temanku lakukan padamu saat itu, Sungyeol-sshi," balas namja yang dipanggil dengan nama Lee Jun itu dengan seringai yang sangat menyebalkan di terpampang di wajahnya. Sungguh saat ini Sungyeol sangat ingin menghapus seringai itu dari wajah mantan kekasihnya yang sudah membuat hidupnya hancur saat itu. Tapi, Sungyeol memilih untuk diam agar emosinya tidak tepancing dengan kata-katanya.

" Setelah keperawananmu yang kurebut, setelah itu giliran milik adikmu sendiri yang kurebut, tahukah itu kau Sungyeol-sshi? Benar-benar menyenangkan bukan? Dua primadona, simbol kecantikan dan kelembutan dari sekolah kita, telah kurenggut keperawanannya. Benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan yang sangat menyenangkan. Tahukah kau, setelah satu malam dan pagi yang menyenangkan dengan adikmu itu, aku langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sama seperti kau dulu," lanjut Lee Jun yang semakin membuat Sungyeol naik darah dan ingin menghantamkan tangannya yang sudah terkepal dengan erat ke seluruh bagian tubuh laki-laki bejat itu yang bisa ia jangkau saat itu. Sungjong pun terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki yang telah mencuri harta paling berharga mereka dari pemilik mereka yang seharusnya. Ia terlihat gemetaran di dalam pelukannya. Tapi, Sungyeol memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya dan membalasnya dengan tatapan meremehkan ala Lee Sungyeol yang cukup terkenal ketika menghadapi _paparazzi_ yang sering ia temui ketika mereka mengusik kehidupan pribadinya.

" Wah, wah ternyata kau punya nyali juga Lee Sungyeol-sshi. Dengan beraninya kau menantangku. Kau ingin semua rahasia di masa lalumu terbongkar dan menghancurkan karirmu yang sudah mapan itu Sungyeol-sshi? Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati untuk melihat kehancuranmu Sungyeol-sshi," tantang Lee Jun pada yeoja di hadapannya ini. Sungyeol terlihat diam sejenak seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

" Ah, kalau begitu aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kepadamu Lee Jun-sshi. Aku juga dengan senang hati duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan tempat kejadian perkara untuk melihatmu dihukum akibat beberapa kasus kejahatan yang pernah kau lakukan. Sebut saja pemerkosaan kepada beberapa yeoja, masih belum cukup? Kalau begitu kasus penyelundupan, penjualan, dan kepemilikan serta penggunaan obat-obatan terlarang yang melibatkan beberapa anak buahmu termasuk kau sendiri. Masih belum cukup? Aku bisa saja mencari bukti kriminal lainnya yang pernah kau lakukan dan membeberkannya ke media dan publik Korea Selatan, Lee Jun-sshi. Aku benar-benar membenci cara untuk membeberkan rahasia seseorang ke depan publik tapi, jika itu jalan yang paling cepat dan ampuh untuk melindungi orang-orang terdekatku aku akan melakukannya," jelas Sungyeol dengan senyum meremehkan yang semakin terkembang dengan lebar melihat seberapa besar kata-katanya itu mempengaruhi Lee Jun yang semakin lama semakin pucat mendengar semua fakta yang Sungyeol ucapkan dengan mudahnya itu.

Beruntung hanya ada mereka bertiga di ruangan tersebut saat itu sehingga pembicaraan tadi hanya menjadi konsumsi telinga mereka bertiga. Sungjong terlihat sangat kaget dengan semua yang diungkapkan oleh eonninya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka eonninya akan berbuat sejauh ini hingga menyelidiki latar belakang orang-orang yang telah menyakiti mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang namja dan yeoja yang telah mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka dari balik tembok tipis yang memisahkan antar ruangan di belakang panggung sejak awal pertemuan ketiganya. Mereka memilih untuk bersembunyi untuk membiarkan mereka bertiga menyelesaikan masalah yang muncul di masa lalu di antara mereka bertiga. Namun, sepertinya situasi di antara mereka mulai memanas dan mereka memilih untuk tidak diam dan menonton.

" Maafkan aku telah lancang mendengarkan perbincangan kalian. Tapi, hentikan semua ancamanmu itu kepada Sungyeol ataupun kepada adiknya, Lee Sungjong, Lee Jun-sshi. Karena jika kau berani melakukan ancamanmu itu, aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan berapa banyak musuh yang akan menjatuhkanmu di saat yang bersamaan dengan cara yang tidak tanggung-tanggung pula. Dan aku harap ancaman ini adalah ancaman yang terakhir kami berikan kepadamu," kata namja itu kepada Lee Jun. Sedangkan yeoja yang juga memperhatikan dari balik bayangan pun hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan sang namja.

" Nam Woohyun-sshi dan Luhan-sshi mau apa kalian ikut campur dengan urusanku dengan kedua orang ini?" tanya Lee Jun dengan geram pada kedua orang yang telah berani menyela pembicaraannya itu.

" Sungyeol adalah orang yang berharga bagi kami, dan kami tidak segan-segan untuk menghancurkanmu hingga ke ujung terkecil bagian tubuhmu jika kau berani menyakitinya untuk yang kedua kalinya, Lee Jun-sshi. Kau mengerti itu?! Dan aku harap dalam _press conference_ nanti, kau hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang penting saja. Tidak perlu mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu mereka," kali ini giliran Luhan yang berbicara dengan gaya _authoritative_-nya ditambah lagi dengan _death glare_ mematikan miliknya akibat ajaran dari seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya.

" Baiklah, aku menyerah." Dan Lee Jun pun menghilang dari ruangan tersebut setelah merasa dirinya akan terancam jika terus-terusan berada di ruangan itu, dan meninggalkan keempat orang tersebut di dalam ruangan itu.

" Gwaenchanayo yeol-ah?"tanya kedua orang tersebut pada Sungyeol secara bersamaan. Sungyeol pun hanya mengeluarkan sebuah senyum tipis untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran teman-teman dekatnya atas konfrontasi barusan.

" Gwaenchanayo," jawabnya. Dan tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi, semua peran utama dalam _film_ yang ceritanya diangkat dari novel karya _novelist_ kenamaan Xiao Luhan ini satu persatu menuju ke atas panggung.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

" Annyeonghaseyo yeoreobun-deul, senang sekali kita bisa berjumpa disini dalam rangka _press conference_ dibuatnya film " Back to That Summer" yang diangkat dari novel dengan judul yang sama. Saya Jang Hyesang, akan menjadi pembawa acara selama _press conference_ ini berlangsung. Seperti yang anda lihat di sebelah kiri saya, para pemain dari _film_ ini telah berjajar termasuk dengan sang pengarang novel, Xiao Luhan-sshi dan Producer Director Kim. Mereka adalah Lee Jun-sshi, Park Sin Hye-sshi, Lee Sungjong-sshi, dan kedua pemeran utama dalam film ini yaitu Nam Woohyun-sshi dan Lee Sungyeol-sshi. Dan langsung saja selanjutnya akan saya serahkan kepada Producer Director Kim selaku director selama film ini diproduksi mengenai sinopsis dari film ini. Silahkan PD-Kim," kata sang MC mempersilahkan sang PD untuk mengambil alih.

...

" Ne, annyeonghaseyo, saya Kim Namjung dari xx news, saya memiliki beberapa pertanyaan. Pertanyaan saya ini ingin saya ajukan kepada Lee Sungyeol-sshi dan Lee Sungjong-sshi. Pertanyaan pertama, kami sungguh sangat penasaran kepada Lee Sungyeol-sshi yang sebelumnya sama sekali belum pernah membintangi satu pun _film_ di Korea. Mengapa baru sekarang anda menerima tawaran untuk bermain di sini setelah hampir 7 tahun anda menjalani dunia akting? Dan pertanyaan kedua, saya tujukan untuk Lee Sungyeol-sshi dan Lee Sungjong-sshi. Benarkah kalian berdua adalah bersaudara? Sekian pertanyaan dari saya. Kamsahamnida."

" Baiklah saya akan menjawab kedua pertanyaan anda sekaligus. Pertama, alasan saya menerima peran ini adalah adanya keinginan saya sendiri untuk kembali ke tanah kelahiran saya setelah saya meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang lama. Ditambah lagi, dengan Luhan-sshi sendiri yang meminta saya untuk menjadi pemeran utama dalam novelnya. Saya pikir hanya itu alasan saya menerima tawaran tersebut dan kembali ke Seoul. Untuk pertanyaan kedua, ya, saya dan Lee Sungjong adalah kakak-beradik sedarah. Hanya saja, ketika itu Sungjong-sshi akan diadopsi oleh bibi saya karena meskipun saya sudah legal di mata negara tetapi, saya belum bisa menjadi wali legal dari _yeodongsaeng_ saya ini, dan waktu itu _uri-imo_ menawarkan untuk menjadi wali legal untuk Sungjong. Dan Sungjong pun bersedia untuk diasuh sementara oleh _uri-imo_. Jadi, itulah alasan kami terpisah ditambah lagi dengan saat itu saya dikejar dengan kontrak pembuatan film yang telah saya tanda-tangani," jelas Sungyeol dengan lancar dihadapan para wartawan.

" Saya rasa penjelasan Sungyeol-sshi sudah menjawab bagian saya. Kamsahamnida," lanjut Sungjong.

" Yak, silahkan penanya berikutnya," tunjuk sang pembawa acara pada salah satu reporter media.

...

" Silahkan selanjutnya."

" Gomapsseumnida atas kesempatannya, nama saya Mun Jungyeon, dari news XX, saya ingin bertanya kepada Xiao Luhan-sshi. Novel-novel karya anda sebagian besar merupakan kisah-kisah yang romatis namun berbau klasik, namun, jika di lihat daripada sinopsis awal film dan novel ini, ada perubahan dalam settingnya yang menggambarkan masa yang lebih modern. Mengapa terjadi perubahan ini Luhan-sshi? Kamsahamnida."

...

" Perkenalkan saya Han Jungsuk, reporter dari majalah ooo, saya ingin bertanya kepada PD Kim. Bagaimana ekspektasi anda terhadap film anda kali ini? Sudah beberapa _film_ yang anda produksi dan hampir semua dari film itu menjadi _hits_ diantara film-film yang saat itu tengah tayang. Apakah anda juga mengharapkan hasil itu pada _film_ ini?

...

" Dan silahkan kepada reporter Song dipersilahkan untuk pertanyaannya yang terakhir," kata MC mempersilahkan seorang reporter wanita yang sudah menunggu gilirannya untuk menyapaikan pertanyaannya sejak tadi.

" Baiklah terima kasih, Hyesang-sshi. Perkenalkan saya dari xxxx _entertaiment_ nama saya adalah Song Hyomin. Pertanyaan saya adalah mengenai kabar yang beredar belakangan ini sejak kembalinya anda ke Korea Selatan. Benarkah anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Nam Woohyun-sshi melihat kedekatan anda berdua? Sekian dan kamsahamnida."

" Aigoo, Hyomin-sshi?"

" Ne?"

" Pertanyaan yang anda lontarkan tadi itu benar-benar tepat sasaran. Sebenarnya saya juga penasaran dengan itu. Melihat ramainya media dengan gosip itu. Bagaimana Sungyeol-sshi? Woohyun-sshi?" balas sang pembawa acara. Kedua obyek pertanyaan tersebut hanya saling memandang, Sungyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan Woohyun mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan mereka dapat saling berkomunikasi tanpa kata-kata.

" Baiklah saya akan menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu kepada anda sekalian. Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya menjelaskan hal ini kepada publik secara resmi. Perlu anda sekalian ketahui bahwa selama empat tahun terakhir ini saya sudah ditemani dengan sebuah keluarga kecil yang saya miliki. Ya, saya sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita dan telah memiliki seorang putri yang berusia empat tahun dan seorang putra yang usianya sudah hampir dua tahun. Alasan saya menyembunyikannya adalah karena istri saya tidak terlalu senang jika kehidupan pribadi kami diekspos luas kepada masyarakat. Bahkan sebagian besar penggemar saya pun telah mengetahuinya. Namun, saya meminta mereka untuk merahasiakannya. Dan mereka semua menerima keluarga saya dengan baik. Kira-kira seperti itu penjelasannya," jawab Woohyun dengan tenang namun, tetap dengan nada suara tegas miliknya. Seluruh reporter dan kameraman di ruangan tersebut terdiam dan kaget dengan pernyataan yang Woohyun berikan padanya.

" Saya pun ingin menambahkan bahwa berkat istri Woohyun-sshi lah saya bisa mengenal Woohyun-sshi. Saya juga tidak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi istri Woohyun-sshi jika benar saya berselingkuh dengan Woohyun-sshi di belakangnya. Mungkin, anda sekalian akan bisa menemukan saya di ruang ICU di rumah sakit Seoul jika kabar itu memang benar..." canda Sungyeol yang dibarengi dengan suara tawa dari seluruh tamu yang hadir di sana.

" Baiklah saya harap itu bisa memuaskan pertanyaan anda seputar pemain film " Back to That Summer" yang akan di rilis pada musim awal musim dingin tahun ini," kata sang pembawa acara . Terdengar jeda sebelum MC melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun, di antara jeda tersebut terdengar suara tangis bayi yang cukup keras hingga membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah bayi yang sedang digendong oleh _babysitter_ nya.

Seperti dikomando oleh seseorang, sang _babysitter_ itupun kemudian berjalan ke arah panggung dan berhenti tepat di depan Sungyeol. Dan ia pun dengan mengambil bayi yang masih terus menangis itu dari gendongan sang _babbysitter_. Sungyeol pun dengan telatennya menimang bayi itu dan hasilnya tak berapa lama kemudian bayi itupun kembali tertidur dalam pelukannya. Hampir semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu benar-benar terpaku oleh pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka, seorang artis besar kebanggan Korea Selatan tengah menimang seorang bayi yang sangat tampan.

" Ah, maafkan ketidaksopananan saya. Perkenalkan bayi yang sekarang ini berada di dalam gendongan saya adalah putra pertama saya dengan Kim Myungsoo. Namanya adalah Kim Sooyeol, dia lahir satu tahun dua bulan yang lalu di Los Angeles, tempat saya tinggal sebelum saya kembali ke negara ini," jelas Sungyeol dengan senyumnya yang sangat indah. Sang produser film itupun berjalan ke arah Sungyeol dan meraih lengan wanita cantik itu dan membawanya ke depan panggung. Sang produser kemudian menoleh sedikit ke arah Sungyeol dan memberikan senyuman yang khusus ia berikan kepada Sungyeol dan kemudian, kembali menghadap kepada kumpulan reporter. Ia berdiri dengan gagahnya dan dengan mic yang berada di tangannya ia berkata,

" Perkenalkan saya adalah Kim Myungsoo, seorang pria biasa yang telah menikahi seorang aktris kenamaan dunia, Lee Sungyeol, yang sekarang bukan lagi sebagai nyonya Lee tetapi sah sebagai nyonya Kim istri saya yang tercinta, lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu. Dan bukti cinta kami berdua adalah bayi kami ini, putra kami yang pertama, Kim Sooyeol." Dengan itupun semua kamera dari wartawan dan reporter dari berbagai media tertuju pada keluarga kecil tersebut. Senyum yang indah pun tak lepas dari bibir aktris kenamaan dunia yang resmi menjadi Kim Sungyeol. Sebuah senyum pun tak luput terkembang di bibir seorang Kim Myungsoo yang biasanya hanya menampangkan wajah dinginnya.

**END Flower After the Snowflakes**

* * *

**A/N1: FF ini ide dan bahasanya author ketik pas masa-masanya author masih ababil yaitu pas SMA. Jadi ini cerita udah hampir empat tahun, mungkin, dongkrok di laptop tercinta author dan author berniat buat ngelanjutin ini cerita. dan FF ini sebenernya dibuat berdasarkan couple straight tapi, mendadak author nggak minat lagi nulis straight jadi author ganti cast-nya dan cast2 couple didalem sini adalah couple-couple favorit author**

**A/N2: Character antagonis di dalam ff ini emang sengaja dipilih bukan karena author benci atau nggak suka sama cast-nya tapi, ini semua cuma demi kepentingan cerita. hehehehe...**

**A/N3: kebanyakan A/N deh, tapi author cuma mau menginformasikan kalau ide awalnya author bikin ada lima cerita dengan tema kayak begini dan couple itu ada Woogyu, Hunhan, Myungyeol, Kaisoo, dan Krisyeol. tapi, yang baru terealisasi baru Myungyeol dan Kaisoo. dan uthor berharap banget kalau bakalan banyak yang memberi masukan alias review tentang ff ini supaya author semangat ngelanjutinnya...**

**Mohon tinggalkan review untuk para readers yang baik hati yaa...**

**regards,**


End file.
